To new beginnings
by swtboarder101
Summary: Focuses on mostly SethSummer, with some RyanMarissa. Seth and Summer seem to be thrown together a lot...
1. Default Chapter

            I was beginning to feel like I was looking for a needle in a hay stack.  Where could Marissa possibly be?  Was she okay?  We had been circling the city for over and hour and still no site of her.

            Summer was hysterical.  In all the years I've known her (given I haven't really _known her), I've never seen her this…. full of emotion. _

            "Coop!  Coop!  Marissa, where are you?!"  It was hard to understand her.  Her voice was muffled and she was sobbing.

            I looked over at Ryan.  All though he was playing it cool on the outside, I knew this was tearing him apart in the inside.

            We walked passed an ally when something caught my eye.

            "Look-" , I no longer felt the need to finish my sentence.  Ryan was already dashing over to the laying figure.

            Sure enough, it was Marissa.  She appeared to be unconscious.

            Ryan hovered over her for a moment before picking her up.

            Suddenly, I felt a warm body grab a hold of me.  I looked down, startled, while Summer was barring her face to my chest.  Her whole body was shaking and I pulled her closer to me and wrapped my arms around her.

            I never thought it would be possible, but Summer needed me.  Her best friend has been unconscious for god knows how long, and had just been found in an ally in a foreign country.  That must be rough.

            While stroking Summer's silky hair, I looked over to where Ryan was standing.  He appeared to be in a daze, just standing in the middle of the road with Marissa in his arms.  His eyes were blank; I don't know if he has fully realized the situation.

            "Summer," I whispered her name gentely to get her attention.

            She stopped crying so I continued.

            "I think we should go over there."

            She mutely nodded but grabbed my hand.  I don't know if she felt it, or if she did, this was definitely not the time to acknowledge the sparks.

            Ryan stared up at me, "She's unconscious."

            I reached over and put my palm to her forehead.  It was cold and slightly clammy.

            "We need to find a hospital, fast," I stated.


	2. Lucky me

A/N: Hey everyone!  This is my first O.C. fic, so bear with me.  The pairings will be Ryan/Marissa, but mostly focusing on Seth/Summer (How cute are they?)  Anyways, reviews are appreciated and I love suggestions… or constructive criticism.  Oh, and if you didn't know, the story is told from Seth's POV.  Enjoy!

            "Okay, this has gone on long enough.  Let's just bust through the doors and demand and explanation," I said, growing restless.

            "Good plan, that will get you thrown out of the hospital, Seth," Ryan snapped.

            Summer stood up and straightened out the folds of her skirt, "Seth's right.  Marissa is my best friend; I need to see that she's ok."  With that, she walked off in search for some news.

            Ryan didn't object that time.

            "Oh, sure.  You keep your mouth shut for her," I said, trying to lighten the mood.

            The smile I expected to see never came, "What if she's not okay?  Seth, I don't know what I'll do if she's not okay."

            "Ryan, you've done everything you possibly could.  Marissa will be fine, I know it," I said, trying to reassure him.

            He offered me a weak smile.

            "Well, I'm famished.  Maybe this hospital has some decent food, care to look around?" I asked.

            "You go ahead; I'll wait here until the doctors come."

            I nodded and walked off.

            I managed to grab a snickers bar so there would be "no unfortunate sides of hunger" on my part, and was heading back over to join Ryan.

            A man in a white coat had his back to me while talking to Ryan and Summer.  I assumed it was the doctor, so I strolled up to join them.

            "How's Marissa?" I questioned.

            "She's okay now.  She seemed to have taken too many pain killers that caused her to become unconscious for a few hours.  Even though there is nothing wrong, I would feel better if she stayed the night for observations," The doctor informed.

            All three of us let out a deep breath.

            "Can we see her?" Ryan asked.

            "Sure, she's in room 204.  Just keep walking down this hallway, third door to your left."

            "Thanks."

            I knocked on the door.

            "Come in," said Marissa.

            We opened the door to the room.  Marissa lay on the bed in one of those paper hospital gowns.  She looked a lot better than she did a few hours ago; she regained most of the color in her face.

            "How are you feeling?" asked Ryan.

            "I'm feeling alright," Marissa said.  A few seconds later she continued, " Listen you guys, I'm really sorry.  I did a really stupid thing, I don't even know why I did it," Marissa said.

            Summer walked up and gave her friend a hug, "It's okay, Coop.  We're just glad you're alright.

            The two girls exchanged smiles.

            "Well, it looks like I'm stuck here for tonight, why don't you guys go back to the hotel?" Marissa suggested.

            "It's already like 3 am, we might as well stay here," I said.

            "Yeah, Coop, we'll all go back later, but right now, I want to sleep," Summer said.

            The room was surprisingly very nice; a plush couch and a chair, which both looked incredibly comfortable.

            "Ryan flopped onto the couch and gave me a smirk.

            Looks like I would be sleeping next to Summer two nights in a row.  Since when did I get so lucky?


	3. The morning after, kinda

Disclaimer: I know I'm doing this kind of late, but I don't own the marvelous show of O.C., I'm just a fan who has too much time on her hands…

Chapter 3 ~The Morning After~           

The bright morning sun crept through the flimsy shades of the hospital room.  I groaned slightly when I saw the time: 7:30.  This was way too early to get up.  I decided to cuddle towards the object of warmth and go back to sleep.  Wait… unless I just got a dog, which I highly doubt, what or _who _is next to me?

            I inhale and smell a sweet, fruity scent.  Summer.  My arm was around her waist and her hands on top of mine.  Her body molded perfect against mine.

            Suddenly, I'm afraid to move.  I don't want to disturb her.  I wanted to stay in this position forever, me holding the girl of my dreams in my arms.

            A content smile spreads across my face as I drift off to sleep.

            "SETH!"

            "Five more minutes mom," I said drowsily.

            "Cohen, I am most definitely not your mother!  Now wake up, I'm hungry and want go get some food," Summer snapped.

            "Well, where are Marissa and Ryan?" I asked, still half asleep.

            "Ryan and a nurse brought Marissa to go get some breakfast.  That is why you need to get up, so I can go eat."

            "I chuckled, "Since when do you need to make eating a social event?"

            "Duh!!  I'm not going out there by myself, with all those sick people…"

            "There's going to be sick people either way," I pointed out.

            "Argh!  Shut up and get dressed, Cohen," Summer said, ending the conversation.

            "The morning after conversation comes to a close.." I muttered under my breath.

            Summer has supernatural hearing, "Excuse me?  To have a 'morning after' conversation, there needs to have been something that happened the night before, and NOTHING did."

            After Summer finished her rant, she looked at my for a brief second before turning away, "Argh!  Go get dressed!"

            Just then, I noticed that I was shirtless.  

            I smirked as I headed to the bathroom.  I was making Summer uncomfortable.  My, how the tables have turned.  

A/N:  Well, that was the end of chapter 3!  I am trying to update each chapter daily, but the next one might not get up this weekend.  Anyways, drop me a review and let me know if I should continue… pretty please? J


	4. Died and gone to heaven

Chapter 4

A/N:  Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  This chapter isn't the best, but hey, a chapter is a chapter.  Anyways, keep checking back, I'll try to update frequently.  Thanks again!! J

            "Home, sweet, home!!" I said, falling onto my bed.

            After three days in Mexico, I was glad to be in my own house and have some time to myself.  Don't get me wrong, Mexico was an experience I'll never forget.  I had spent more time with Summer in the past few days than I had in my entire life.

            Marissa was fine after a day of rest.  Although she and Luke are over, Ryan and Marissa are still taking things slow.  In a sense, just as slow as before.

            As with Summer, her attitude has changed slightly towards me, meaning that now she actually talks to me.  Keep in mind it isn't always pleasant, but it's still a nice change none the less.

A/N: Sorry to switch POV's, but I think that it is necessary for the story to find what's going on with the girls.

            NEXT WEEK, MARISSA'S POV:

            I woke up from a deep sleep to the sunshine streaming through my windows.  I stifled a yawn and sat up.  It was about time I left my house and stopped mopping over Luke.  After all, isn't this what I wanted?  An excuse to break up with Luke for Ryan?  Even so, I was still disappointed in how things turned out.

            I decided to call Summer and see what she was doing today.

            "Hello," said a sleepy voice.

            "Hey Summer, it's me," I said.

            "Coop?  Why are you calling so early?" She asked, annoyed.

            "Look at your clock, its noon."

            Summer groaned.

            "Do you maybe want to go to the beach today?  I thought I could invite Ryan and Seth along too," I said.

            "Ewww, haven't we seen enough of Geek Boy?" Summer asked.

            "Come on Summer, he's not that bad.  You seemed to be enjoying his company in Mexico," I stated.

            "Well, he is fun to argue with, but that's not the point.  We're back home now, what if someone sees us?"

            I rolled my eyes, "Summer, listen to yourself.  Anyways, if someone sees us, they will just assume I put you up to this, since everyone knows Ryan and me are friends."

            "So that's what you two are?" Summer teased. 

            "For the time being, yes.  I don't know what he wants and I'm not even sure what I want either," I said, "So what do you say, will you come?"  I asked.

            "Fine, I'll be over in a half an hour."

            Now, time to call Ryan.

            "Hello?" Seth answered the phone.

            "Hi Seth, it's Marissa," I said.

            "Oh hey there, girl.  I'll get Ryan for you," Seth said.

            All the sudden, I was nervous to talk to Ryan.  

            "That's okay, Seth.  I was just calling to ask if you and Ryan wanted to go to the beach with me today?"

            Seth hesitated for a moment.

            "Oh, and Summer is coming too," I added.

            "Well, then," Seth said gleefully, "Count us in."

            "Great, come to my house in about a half an hour."

Seth's POV:

            "Oh Ryan!  Guess who got us a date?"  I said proudly.

            "I don't remember asking anyone out," Ryan teased.

            I groaned, exasperated, "Not you, _ME,"_

            Ryan laughed, "And who are the lucky ladies?"

            "A certain favorite season of mine and the girl next door," I stated.

            "Marissa?  When?" Ryan asked, excited.

            "She wants us to go to the beach with her and Summer, we leave in a half an hour."

            Beach + Summer + Bikini= Me dying and going to heaven for an afternoon.


	5. mmm sunscreen

Chapter 5

            "My gosh, Seth.  You take as long as a girl to get ready," Ryan said, impatient.

            I grumbled, "Have you seen my blue swim trunks?"

            "No, but wear one of your others," Ryan said while rolling his eyes, "You have plenty to choose from."

            "But blue is my color," I said, exasperated.

            Ryan laughed, "I hope your joking.  I'm leaving now with or without you."

            "Fine, fine.  I'll wear one of my _other swim trunks," I said dramatically._

            Today was one of the days I loved.  It was around 80 degrees, a comfortable temperature, with a slight wind.  There were a few scattered clouds in the sky but mostly all blue.  As we walked into Marissa's yard, we heard the girls talking.

            "And then, he told me I had something on my face and I couldn't get it off.  He kept laughing and laughing until I took out my mirror, and what do you know, there was nothing on me!" Summer exclaimed.

            I laughed to myself, remembering our breakfast in the cafeteria.  She was eating a cupcake and I told her that she had something on her face, joking of course.  She freaked out and I kept instigating her until she finally realized I was pulling her leg.

            "On the contraire, Summer.  There was something on your face, you just didn't see it," I teased.

            Summer threw her hands up, clearly exasperated.  "See what I mean, Coop?" she shrieked.

            Marissa smiled at us, "Hey Ryan, Seth.  Are you guys ready to go?"

            "Well, I have been ready for quite some time," Ryan said, smirking in my direction.

            I stuck my tongue out at him, "Quiet you,"  I turned over to Marissa, "Yes, we're ready to go.  Your car or mine?"

            "Let's take mine," She answered.

            "Okay, I'll take the cooler, Marissa, you take the towels, and Seth and Summer, you two carry the umbrella," Ryan said.

            "Why do I have to carry the umbrella," Summer whined.

            Marissa rolled her eyes, "Summer, it's not that far, plus, Seth will help you."

            "Oh, yay!" Summer said sarcastically.

            "Yeah, Summer, check out these muscles," I said while flexing my arm.

            "Where, I don't see any," She retorted.

            "Oh Summer, you have no idea of the pain you cause me."

            "Good, now come on!" she demanded.

            "Right behind you, m'lady," I said.

            We had been laying on the beach for a half an hour, and I had been admiring Summer the whole time.  Summer and Marissa were both lying in the sun, while Ryan and I were under the umbrella.

            Summer looked good.  She had on a Hawaiian pink and baby blue bikini that contrasted perfectly with her tan skin.  Marissa must have said something funny because Summer let out a carefree laugh that caused her eyes to light up.

            "Having fun, Seth?" Ryan said, amused.

            "Yeah, probably about as much fun as you were having staring at Marissa," I shot back.

            "Shut up," Ryan admitted, defeated.

            "I'm burning to a crisp!  Coop, did you pack the sunscreen?" Summer asked,

            "Yeah, it's in my bag under the umbrella."

            Summer walked over to us.  She found Marissa's bag and searched for the sunscreen.  She pulled it out and flopped down next to me and started to apply to lotion to her legs.

            I was growing very… excited.  She would apply the lotion in an up and down motion on her legs.  Then, she moved to stomach, and I thought I was going to lose it.

            "Hey Summer, share the wealth," Marissa said while grabbing the bottle from her friend.

            "Coop, will you do my back," Summer asked.

            "Well, I'm kind of busy now," Marissa said.  She turned around and looked at me and smiled, "Why don't you have Seth do it?"

            Summer looked disgusted, "On second thought, I don't think I need to get my back."

            "Nonsense, Summer.  We don't want you to burn.  Come here, this will only take a second."  I cooed.

            Summer crossed her arms over her chest and pouted, looking like a five year old who didn't get her way.

            "Come on now, the faster you come over, the sooner this will all be over," I teased.

            She rolled her eyes, "Fine, Cohen.  Just give me one coat on my back and I can be done."

            She sat down in front of me and handed me the bottle.

            I squeezed a nickel size amount into the palm of my hand.  I rubbed my hand together and started at her shoulders.

            As soon as my hands touched her skin, I felt her shiver.  Funny, it wasn't cold out.

            I massaged her shoulders and felt her relax against my touch.  I slowly went down, savoring the moment.  Her skin was even softer than it looked.  When I finished, my hands lingered on her lower back for a moment.

            "Ok, Seth.  I think I am officially protected from the UV rays," Summer said.

            "Oh, yeah.  Of course," I stuttered.

            I needed to jump into the cold water, and fast.

A/N: Whoa!! What a long chapter!! Anywho, please review!!! Please please please!!  Thanks so much for reading, bye!


	6. After Party Favors

Chapter 6

A/N: Hey again!  I missed not having O.C. on yesterday.. L  Oh well, that's what fics are for, so enjoy!

            "And then, Summer splashed me!  It wasn't a 'go away and leave me alone splash', it was an 'lets have a splash war splash!" I giddily said.

            "I find it odd that you differentiate between splashes," Ryan said. 

            "Dude, you're totally ruining the moment," I said while giving him a shove.

            Ryan put his hands up in mock surrender, "I'm sorry Seth, please continue."

            "And after we got off the beach, she dried her hair with her towel.  Then, she asked me if she could have my towel to cover up in.  And, get this, she gave it back to me!" I said.

            "Seth, you need help," Ryan said dryly.

            "Hey, Seth!" Ryan yelled.

            "You called," I asked, walking out of my room.

            "Marissa called and asked if I would go to Holly's party with her tonight.  Are you up for it?" he asked.

            "Well, let's see.  This _is _Holly's party.  And of course, there will be a lot of Marissa's friends, so most likely Summer will be there… Of course I'm in!" I told him.

            "Great."

            "Let's just try not to get into any fights tonight, okay," I said, smirking.

            "No problem," Ryan said.

            As we walked in, the party seemed like any other Holly party.  There was loud music, girls dancing in bikinis, and beer everywhere.

            "Let's dance, Ryan," Marissa said, pulling him away.

            Ryan hesitated, "What about Seth?"

            Marissa's eyes pleaded with me.

            "That's okay," I said, waving it off, "I'm sure I'll find something to entertain me."

            Marissa pulled Ryan away, as he gave me a helpless look.

            At least someone wants him…

            I sighed and took a sip of my beer.  I've never really liked beer, but I guess it gave me something to do while I searched for Summer.

            I plopped down on a couch, in between a couple making out and a guy by himself.

            "Hey man," He said, "Do you know that girl dancing over there?"

            I looked in the direction he pointed.  Medium height, long brown hair, tan.  Summer.

            "I sure do, why do u ask?" I asked, curious.

            "She's really hot, is she taken?" the guy asked.

            "Well, actually…" I began.

            "Never mind.  I don't care," he said, getting up.

            "Hey, wait just a second, she is taken," I spoke up.

            "Whatever," he mumbled.

            What nerve!  He had absolutely no respect whatsoever.  The idiot was right behind Summer.  He started moving with her, a little too close might I add.  Summer turned around and gave him a smile.  He wrapped his arms around her and they started to grind.

            Gross.  

            I debated going over and trying to stop the madness, but decided against it.  Summer would be mad.  And I guess if she was having fun with that guy, who was I to spoil it?

            The next few hours, I talked to a few people, but mostly hung out solo.

            Ryan and Marissa danced for most of the night, but about fifteen minutes ago, they went outside.

            The party seemed to be dying down a bit, and people were leaving.  I was a bit tipsy from the two beers I had, but I'm sure I was a lot better off than most of the people.

            "Sethy."

            Wait, who do I know that calls me Sethy.  No one.

            "Summer, hi," I said nonchalant.

            "I want you to meet someone," she stated, apparently very drunk, "Seth, this is Aaron, Aaron, this is Seth."

            What do you know, it was Mr. 'I don't care if she has a boyfriend'.

            "Hey man, have we met," He asked, drunk also.

            "I don't think so," I said, snidely.  I turned to Summer and my expression softened, "Summer, how are you going to get home?"

            "Well," she giggled a little too hard and started to fall and I caught her in my arms, "Thanks Sethy.  I think Aaron is going to drive me home, is that right, baby?"

            Aaron nodded.  No way was Summer driving home with Drunko.

            "I don't think that's a good idea.  I'll drive you," I offered.

            She pondered this for a moment, "Well, what about Aaron?  Can he come?"

            I gritted my teeth, "Sure, he can come.  Let's go."

            Luckily Ryan and Marissa drove separately.  (A/N, how convenient, I know)

            "Wait, let me get another drink before we leave," Summer said.

            I grabbed her hand and said, "I think you've had enough," and we walked out.

            I sat in the front, driving of course, and Summer and Aaron were in the back.

            I was disgusted.  Summer and Aaron were practically making out in the back seat of my car until we got to Aaron's house.

            "Thanks for the ride, Sean," he said while climbing out, "See you later, babe."

            "Its Seth, I said before slamming the door in his face.

            Summer climbed out of the car into the front seat.

            "So, I guess we should be getting you home, huh?" I asked.

             "Yeah, sure."

            The ride to her house was spent in silence.  I pulled into her driveway and looked over.

            She was leaning against the door, breathing heavily.  I lightly tapped her, no response.  A little harder this time, nothing.

            "Summer."

            She lazily opened her eyes, "Hi there," she said.

            "We're at your house.  Come on, I'll walk you in."

            She stirred a little and groaned.

            "What's the matter?" I asked.

            "I don't have my key.  Damn, I forgot my parents were gone."

            There was a moment of silence, so I spoke up, "Well, I guess you could crash at my place tonight, if you want."

            She smiled at me and yawned, "That would be great."

            As soon as we pulled out of her driveway, she was asleep.

            I opened the door quietly, trying not to disturb anyone.  Where would Summer sleep?

            I decided to let her stay in my room, and I would bunk with Ryan for the night.

            I placed her softly in my bed.  Looking down at her I whispered, "Good night, Summer."

            I bent down and gave her a chase kiss on the lips.

            As I was walking out, I heard her mumble, almost inaudible, "Goodnight, Seth."


	7. Lending a helping hand

Chapter 7

A/N: Hey everyone, thanks so much for the reviews!!!  They really encourage me to write faster… hint hint!! Hehe, anyways, enjoy chappy 7!

            Knock, knock, knock.

            "What is it?" I asked groggily.

            "Seth?" a curious voice asked, "Why is there a strange girl sleeping in your room?"

            "Oh, that's Summer," I said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

             "Summer huh?  And why is she in _your room?" Mom asked. _

            "Well, you see, she forgot her parents were going on vacation and forgot to get a key for after the party," I explained.

            That seemed to do because she gave me a look and left.

            I looked over at Ryan's sleeping form.  Apparently he hadn't' heard me come in last night.  I shuck him a few times to wake him up.

            "Ryan, you will never believe who is sleeping in my bed?"

            Ryan let out a groan and lazily opened his eyes, "I give up, who?"

            I was going to make him guess, but I just couldn't hold it in any longer, "Summer!"

            That seemed got Ryan interested, "You didn't."

            "Ryan, this is me we're talking about.  She came over after the party because she was locked out of her house."

            Ryan nodded in understanding.

            "Okay, enough of this chit-chat," I said, "I'm going to go check on Summer to see if she needs anything."

            "Alright."

            I quietly opened up my door and peered into my room.  Summer lay in my bed, all sprawled, with half of her body under the covers.  She was lying on her side, facing me.  When Summer sleeps, she looks very peaceful and… innocent, as if she was dreaming about sugar plum fairies, or something like that.  I was hesitant to wake her since she looked so comfortable, but it was already quarter to one, and I figured she probably had plans for the day.

            I sat on the edge of the bed and Summer turned in her sleep.  I touched her hair, hoping to wake her up.

            "Summer."

            She stirred a little bit and slowly opened her eyes.

            "Good morning, sleeping beauty," I said.

            Her eyes widened with astonishment, "Cohen, what the hell am I doing in your room?  We didn't…?"

            "Oh, no no no, heavens no.  Don't you remember a thing?"

             "I remember a party," her brows furrowed for a minute, "umm a hot new guy, and… that's about it."

            "Well, you said you parents were out of town, and you forgot your key to get into your house."

            Summer seemed to accept that, "Whatever.  Say, is it warm in here or is it just me?"

            "No, not especially, are you feeling okay?"

            "Yeah, I'm fine, just a little nauseas," she said, "Hey, where's your bathroom."

            "Second door on the-" I started to say as Summer quickly covered her mouth with her hand.  She ran up, me directing the way, to the bathroom.

She rushed to the toilet and let it all out.  I hovered over her for a minute, not quite sure what to do, so I lifted the hair off her shoulder and looked away.

            After about five minutes of throwing up, Summer finally stood up.

            "Ewww gross!  I didn't think I got _that drunk!"_

            I just stood there for a moment, and once in my life, not knowing anything to say.

            "Oh my god.  You just saw me puke!!" Summer said, becoming self conscious.

            "Oh, it's nothing I haven't seen before.  I'm going to go now.  You can take a shower if you want."

            "Finally, something useful comes out of your mouth," she snapped.

            I looked at her incredulously.  I just gave her a place to sleep for the night, and held back her hair while she threw up, and this was the thanks I got.  I was starting to wonder what I actually saw in Summer.  Sure, she was good looking, but I always thought there was more to her than just that.  Maybe I was wrong.

            I turned around to leave, but her voice stopped me, "Wait!  I guess I'm just a little crabby.  I mean, I don't even know what I did last night, and I just threw up… and-"

            "Is this supposed to be an apology?" I asked.

            She huffed, exasperated, "I was getting there.  Yes, Seth, I'm sorry, for snapping at you." She paused for a moment, "Oh, and thanks for letting my sleep here and stuff."

            I smiled, "No problem."

            She looked around the room for a few minutes, "We're done here," she said.

            "Oh, shower, right," I said nervously, "Holler if you need anything."

            I sat down next to Ryan, who was munching on some cereal.  I grabbed the box and poured myself a bowl.  I was about to get up for the milk, when my dad stopped me.

            "Here you go, Seth.  Oh, by the way, was that Summer with you that I saw run down the hall?"

            I nodded.

            "And why is Ms. Roberts in our house?"

            I sighed.  This whole explaining why there was a girl in my bed was getting rather tedious.  Ryan must have noticed and filled my dad in.

            "Well, Seth, that was very nice of you," He said brightly.

            Just then, Summer walked in.  She was ringing out her wet hair while walking towards us.

            "Hello, Summer," Dad said, "We're having lunch, well breakfast in their case, would you like to join us?"

            She shuck her head, "No thanks.  I think I'm going to leave.  Thanks again."

            I looked longingly at her, "It was my pleasure."

            She stood there for a moment, awkwardly, "Well, bye then."

            "Bye," Ryan said through chews.

            "Bye, Summer.  It was good to see you again," Dad said.

            Summer gave him a smile and walked out.

            After she left, they both sent a smirk in my direction.

            "What?"

Another A/N: Sorry, that chapter was kind of a filler.  I'm sort of going through writers block, so suggestions are very welcome!!


	8. First Day Findings

  
Chapter 8  
  
A/N: Well, I don't have much to say… enjoy chapter 8!  
  
  
The remainder of the summer went by quickly. Ryan and I went sailing and to the beach almost everyday, and it was becoming so routine I was almost happy school was starting the next day.   
  
Lying in bed, my thoughts wandered to the approaching school year. Would things be any different? Of course some things would, mostly that I have at least one friend. My life had changed quite considerably since Ryan came. Normally, I would be dreading the first day, bombarding my mind with worries of who I would eat lunch with and other pointless things, but now, the main thing I'm worrying about is Summer. Would she even talk to me? I mean sure, we hung out a few times over the summer, but I'm sure I'm merely a speck on her radar.  
  
Well, I guess there's no use to dwell on the thought. I might as well try to fall asleep.  
  
  
  
  
"Good morning, Ryan," I greeted cheerfully, "How are you doing on this fine day?"  
  
"You only think it's fine you get to see Summer," Ryan retorted.  
  
"Can't a guy be excited for this first day of school?" I asked.  
  
"Whatever," Ryan said, "By the way, Marissa offered to drive to school, you coming?"  
  
"Count me in," I replied, "I just need to grab a cup of coffee and I'm good to go."  
  
As I was pouring my coffee, the doorbell rang, followed by a, "Seth, come on!"  
  
"Coming," I said, walking to the door, "Hey Marissa, thanks for giving us a ride."  
  
"It's no problem," she said kindly as we walked out.  
  
"So, are we the only ones driving, or do you have to pick up someone else?" I said, hinting.  
  
"No, Seth. Summer isn't coming. Aaron is driving her," Marissa replied.  
  
Aaron. Annoying party guy. "Aaron?" I questioned.  
  
"Yeah, Aaron as in Summer's new boyfriend," she said, simply.  
  
Whoa, whoa, whoa. When did this happen? He seemed just to be one of Summer's one night party guys.  
  
Marissa must have noticed my face drop, "I'm sorry, Seth. I thought you knew."  
  
"Well, seeing I'm not in your social circle, that news doesn't exactly travel to me," I said somewhat bitterly, "But, hey, it's no big deal. It was bound to happen anyways."  
  
They both looked sympathetically at me, and Ryan changed the subject, "So Marissa, let me see your schedule."  
  
  
  
  
First period had been hell. Well, I guess that's what I get for taking AP calculus. It seems to me, that teachers don't believe in summer vacation, seeing as I got about a good three hours of homework. I lethargically walked to my locker. Only, it was easier said than done. A couple was making out directly in front of my locker. Come on people, control your hormones!!  
  
I coughed, trying to get their attention. This wasn't working.  
  
I asked a few more times, politely may I add, but the remained oblivious to all my attempts. Finally, growing impatient, I walked right in between the two and separated them  
  
Now, I wished I hadn't. The make out culprit was Summer.  
  
  
"Excuse me, what do you think you're doing?" she snapped.  
  
"Summer," I began, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to ummm interrupt… It's just that I needed to get to my locker and ummm… tha'ts okay, I'll just go," Suddenly, it felt like the room rose a good 50 degrees. What was wrong with me? Sure, I was jealous, but it's not like I've never seen Summer make out with someone. Only now, it made me feel different. It felt like someone ripped out all the hair in my head, or something equally painful.  
  
Summer looked guilty, "Wait, I'm sorry. I didn't know we were blocking you."  
  
I nodded in response and tried to get away as fast as I could.  
  
"Cohen," she yelled, "Aren't you forgetting something?  
  
I stared at her, clueless.  
  
"Your books," Summer stated.  
  
"Oh, right," I said. I walked over to my locker and entered the code.  
  
"So, I'll see you later," Aaron said smoothly.  
  
"You sure will," Summer sweetly replied. Of course, they had to sneak in one more kiss.  
  
My stomach dropped as I got out my books.  
  
I started walking away, but then I changed my mind, "So… Aaron?"  
  
"What about him?" Summer asked, defensively.  
  
"Nothing," I said, "He just doesn't seem like your type."  
  
"Oh really? Well than who is 'my type'?" Summer quipped.  
  
Me. Too bad I don't have the balls to say it, "I don't know, maybe someone who isn't amused by smashing beer cans against his head?"  
  
She shot me a glare, "Whatever, I don't have time for this," and she started walking away.  
  
"I just think you deserve better," I yelled to her retreating back.  
  
She never turned around, but I'm sure she heard me, along with the rest of the people in the hallway..  
  
  
  
By lunch, I was exhausted. I couldn't get the image of Summer and Aaron out of my mind. Summer running her fingers through Aaron's hair… Aaron's hand's roaming her body… the kissing… It was all too much.   
  
"Hey Seth," Ryan said, followed by Marissa.  
  
"Hey guys," I said quietly.  
  
"Why are we sitting all the way over here? This is like friggin China!" Marissa said dramatically.  
  
I didn't answer her, but just looked away.  
  
"Oookay," Marissa said while sitting down. "So, how has everyone's day gone so far?"  
  
Ryan groaned, "School here is way harder than it was in Chino. I mean, I actually felt like I was learning."  
  
Marissa smiled and gave Ryan a playful noogie, "Well, genius, that's what school's for."  
  
Ryan laughed in return, "Really, so there is a point in it?" Ryan and Marissa laughed a little longer, finally noticing I didn't join in.  
  
"Seth, is something wrong?" Ryan asked, concerned, "You've been awfully quiet. You're never quiet."  
  
"Nothing's wrong. I'm just really tired," I said.  
  
"Seth, if this is about Summer-" Marissa started.  
  
"It's not about Summer!" I yelled, "God, it's not as if my whole life revolves around her!"  
  
"Calm down," Marissa said, "And I was only going to say that you should move on. Try to find another girl."  
  
Doesn't she know I've tried that? I've been trying every since 3rd grade! But maybe I haven't tried hard enough. I mean, the only other girl I've even come close to liking was Anna. "Sorry for yelling at you Marissa," I apologized, "And yeah, I think you may be right."  
  
A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates. Between two fics (Check out my other fic, Meeting Again, in the Gilmore Girls section) and school, I've been really busy!! Please, please, pretty please, review!!!!   
  
"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Claws

  
**  
**Chapter 9  
  
  
  
"What about Amanda Rowe?" Ryan asked. (A/N: Just pretend Ryan knows a lot of people)  
  
"Boyfriend."  
  
"Courtney Greene?"  
  
"Boyfriend."  
  
"Jessica Peters," Ryan tried again.  
  
"Boyfriend."  
  
Ryan huffed, "Katie Wilson?"  
  
"Um no."  
  
"Seth," Ryan said, clearly exasperated. "I've suggested so many girls I've lost count! Katie doesn't have a boyfriend, so what's wrong with her?"  
  
She's not Summer, that's what's wrong. "She… she… She spilled glue on me in first grade," I said pathetically.  
  
"You're holding a grudge against a hot, nice, and single girl about something that happened when you were practically in diapers?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Why don't you date her since you think so highly of her," I retorted.  
  
Ryan gave me a look.  
  
"Oh, right. Marissa," I stated. "So… has anything happened between you two yet?"  
  
"No. I don't know, I think she's afraid I'll hurt her like Luke did. Or maybe, she just doesn't like me," Ryan said, looking away.  
  
I laughed. It was so obvious how much Marissa liked him. So very obvious it made everyone else want to puke.  
  
"Dude," Ryan said indignantly. "It's not funny. I don't laugh at you when you talk about Summer."  
  
My laughing subsided and I was able to speak. "Whoa. I'm sorry, buddy. I just find it hilarious that there was any way Marissa couldn't like you."   
  
Ryan's mood seemed to brighten a little, and he gave me a smile. "I still don't find it funny."  
  
"Well that's because you have no sense of humor," I shot back playfully.  
  
"Stop trying to change the subject, Seth," Ryan said. "I still think you should ask Katie out."  
  
"Will it shut you up?" I asked hopefully.  
  
"There's a possibility," Ryan said.  
  
"Fine," I replied. "I'll think about it."  
  
  
  
  
"So?" Marissa asked excitedly. "Did you ask her?"  
  
I rolled my eyes and entered the combination to my locker. Since when was everyone this interested in my love life? "Yes."  
  
"And…" Ryan asked.  
  
"And…" I paused. "She said yes. Now move so I can open my locker."  
  
"Seth!" Marissa exclaimed. "That's great! I'm so happy for you."  
  
"It's just dinner and a movie," I said simply.  
  
"For now. But it could lead to more," Marissa reasoned.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not."  
  
A subtle cough interrupted us. I turned around and it was Summer.  
  
"Coop, are you ready to go?" She asked impatiently.  
  
"Yeah, just about, Summer," Marissa answered.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ryan asked, trying to sound nonchalant.  
  
"Not that it's any of your business, Chino, but Marissa and I are going shopping."  
;  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah. We'll we better get going. Bye Ryan, have fun tonight, Seth," Marissa said before following Summer, who was already walking away.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Well, that was weird." Ryan said.  
  
I gave him a look telling him to elaborate.  
  
"You didn't say anything. That's not like you."  
  
"Nothing to say," I said. "Come on, let's go."  
  
  
  
Dinner had been going great. We were half way through our meals and we still hadn't run out of things to talk about. I was actually having a lot more fun than I expected. Katie was really cool. She didn't read comic books or anything like that, but she did have a good taste in music, and I was really enjoying her company.  
  
We were in the middle of discussing which Aerosmith album was the best, when something caught my eye. Or rather someone. I groaned. Of all the restaurants in all of Newport, Summer had to be here. She walked in with her arm linked around Aaron's and followed the hostess to their table. Even better, it was right by ours.   
  
Summer stood for a while, expecting Aaron to pull out her chair, but he didn't. She huffed and plopped down. She looked gorgeous, even better than usual. She had on a white, knee length floral skirt with a baby blue tank top, and flip flops. Her hair was wavy for a change, and it looked great. While Aaron was glancing at the menu, she scanned the room and her eyes met with mine. She looked at me briefly and then at Katie, and back to me. She gave me an incredulous look, probably wondering how the hell I talked Katie into dating me.   
  
"Seth?"  
  
Whoa. "I'm sorry, what was that?" I asked.  
  
"Was that Summer who just came in?"  
  
I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know, I didn't notice if it was or not."  
  
"So then who was it you were staring at?" She asked innocently.  
  
My face turned red, "Okay, yes. It was Summer."  
  
"Thought so," She said.  
  
"So," I said, trying to change the subject, "What were you saying?"  
  
"That there's no way the Armageddon album is better than the first one." She said  
  
"Of course it is! The songs are amazing!" I cried.  
  
"They're not bad," She replied, "But still. The first one is better."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Yes."  
  
I sighed dramatically, "I'm sorry, you obviously need to get your ears checked." She stuck her tongue out at me and laughed.  
  
I glanced over at Summer. She looked bored out of her mind. Aaron was going on and on about something. Probably how many shots he can take before passing out. She interrupted him a little too eagerly and asked to be excused. She walked past me on the way to the ladies room. She was almost there, but turned around and started walking back. I took my eyes away from her and continued talking to Katie. Summer stood infont of us, waiting for us to acknowledge her presence.   
  
"Hello, Summer," I said cheerfully, "What can we do for you?"  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked snidely.  
  
"The same as you, I believe," I answered.  
  
"It looks like this is a date," she said.  
  
"Maybe because it is,"  
  
"So tell me, Cohen," she started, "Just how much did you have to pay her?"  
  
"The price of my company."  
  
"Please."  
  
"Summer, is there anything else you wanted?" Katie asked, "That is, anything else besides to be a bitch?"  
  
"Wow, Cohen, you really picked a keeper," she dryly said.  
  
"Summer…" I started.  
  
"Why don't you just go away and leave us alone? We would actually like to enjoy ourselves!" Katie said.  
  
"Seth," Summer said sweetly, "Are you going to let her talk to me like that?"  
  
"Well…"  
  
"Just go!" Katie said while pushing her.  
  
"Did you actually push me?" Summer shrieked, "Don't ever touch me." She shoved her back.  
  
Insults flew back and forth, and the nails started to come out. The whole restaurant was staring at them. Finally, Aaron noticed what was going on, and came over and helped me separate them. I pulled away Summer, since she was closest, and Aaron pulled away Katie.  
  
"What the hell was that?" I asked angerly.  
  
"She started it," Summer said catching her breath.  
  
"You started it by walking over!" Katie shot back.  
  
Summer tried to bolt out of my reach to get Katie, but I held her back. Wow, she is stronger than she looks.  
  
"Let me go!" Summer demanded.  
  
"No," I said firmly, "Not until you calm down."  
  
She struggled some more, "I am calm! Now get your disgusting hands off me!"  
  
"Summer," I whispered in her ear, "I'm not going to let you rip off my date's head."  
  
"Whatever," She said, finally pulling away. ":Aaron, let's go." She walked past Katie, but not before giving her a shove. Katie turned for her, but I grabbed her before they could start another fight.  
  
"But we haven't even ordered!" Aaron said.  
  
"Who cares? I don't want to eat in this dump anyways." Summer said fiercely. Aaron just stood there. "Let's go, NOW!" she yelled impatiently.  
  
Summer stormed out of the restaurant, followed closely behind by a flabbergasted Aaron.  
  
Katie whirled around and asked, "How the hell can you like her?"  
  
I was quiet for a moment, "Well… she's not usually like that…"  
  
"Oh please. She just a grade A bitch is what she is."  
  
"Can we just forget about this and finish our dinner?" I asked wryly trying to change the subject. Even though everything Katie said was true, I still felt some weird need to stick up for Summer.  
  
"Yes," she said, "I'm sorry."  
  
"For?"  
  
"I should have kept my mouth shut."  
  
I smiled, "It''s okay. The only thing you should be sorry for is doubting the Armageton album."  
  
She whacked me playfully and sat down.  
  
Wow, what an evening.  
  
  
A/N: Well there you go! How about that cat fight, hehe! Anyways, make me a happy camper and review!


	10. Mondays Suck

Chapter 10  
  
A/N: Hey ya'll! Thank you sooo much for the reviews, they make me really happy, hehe.   
  
"Hey Seth," Ryan greeted me, as I walked in after the date. He and Marissa were in the family room, watching some sort of game show. What caught my eye, though, is that Ryan's arm was around Marissa, and her head was resting on Ryan's shoulder.   
  
"Hey guys," I said suspiciously.  
  
"How did the date go?" Marissa asked.  
  
I plopped down on the couch next to Ryan and said, "One of the weirdest dates I've ever been on. Not that I have many to compare to, though."  
  
"Katie not what you expected?" Ryan asked.  
  
"No, Katie was cool. We saw Summer though."  
  
"Oh, Seth, I'm sorry," Marissa said sympathetically.  
  
"Well, how was it weird?" Ryan asked.  
  
"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me," I said. They both looked at me curiously. "Summer and Katie got into a fight."  
  
"About what?" Marissa asked.  
  
I pondered her question for a moment. Why exactly did they fight? Because of me? No, Summer wouldn't ruin her perfect manicure for me. "I really don't know. Summer came over, being her usual sunshine self, and one thing lead to another and Aaron and I had to separate the two."  
  
They both looked confused, "What is your definition of fight, Seth?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Claws, hair pulling, the works."  
  
Marissa started to giggle, which turned into an full blow laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing," she managed to get out, still laughing," It's just that Summer got in a fight over you!"  
  
"Well thanks for putting it so nicely," I said dryly.  
  
Marissa took a deep breath to control herself, "No, I didn't mean to sound like that. It's just that Summer has never gotten in a cat fight before… over a guy nonetheless. I find it funny and somewhat cute."  
  
"They didn't fight because of me," I stated.  
  
She gave me a 'get up and smell the coffee' look, "Seth, come on. Why else would they fight?"  
  
"Maybe they both were having shitty days and needed to release their anger?"   
  
"Or maybe Summer was jealous that she wasn't getting your undivided attention," Marissa said knowingly.  
  
Even if that was so, I still couldn't believe it. Summer had never showed anything but repulsion towards me, so why would she change her mind now, especially since she has a boyfriend. "Highly doubtful."  
  
"Whatever," Marissa said, "Well, I better be going. I had fun tonight Ryan." The two exchanged a chase kiss on the lips. Whoa, when did this happen? I was gone for two hours and when I get home, these two become all lovey dovey. When Marissa pulled away, they were both beaming. "Think about what I said, Seth."  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Bye Marissa, I'll call you tomorrow," Ryan said.  
  
"You better," Marissa said playfully, while walking out.  
  
We heard the door shut and the interrogation began.  
  
"How come your arm was around Marissa and you kissed her goodnight?"  
  
"Maybe because she's my girlfriend," Ryan said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"When? Why? Details, my man!"  
  
"She came over to hang out, we were talking, and she kissed me on impulse…"  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
Marissa cut off Ryan in mid sentence, and crushed her lips against his own. She had been wanting to do this since summer, and finally couldn't hold back any longer. Ryan seemed surprised at first; he didn't respond right away.  
  
Marissa was starting to feel foolish and was about to pull away, when she felt his mouth eagerly respond to the already growing intensity kiss. Her hands roamed over his strong back and up his neck, playing with the tiny hairs.  
  
To say this kiss stunned Ryan was an understatement. Marissa still seemed to be depressed over Luke, and by no means did he invite her over for this, not that he minded though. He couldn't get enough of the kiss. Her warm mouth was intoxicating him, and he liked it.  
  
Finally, they both needed oxygen, so they pulled apart.  
  
"Wow," Ryan said.  
  
Marissa looked at him bashfully, "I'm sorry. Umm I should go."  
  
She got up and started to leave, but Ryan's voice stopped her. "Wait, Marissa. You can't just go."  
  
"I'm sorry, Ryan. I don't know why I just did that."  
  
"You did it because you wanted to," Ryan said, "And I am glad you did it. I've been wanting for you to do that since I first met you."  
  
"So have I," Marissa said softly. Uknowingly, the two krept closer and closer together. They were practically touching and locked into one another's gaze.  
  
"Marissa, I know you and Luke just broke up, but I really think we would be good together," Ryan said, running his fingers through her silky hair.  
  
Marissa leaned into Ryan's gentle touch, "I do too."  
  
Ryan took a deep breath, "Marissa, will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
Marissa gave him his answer with another passionate kiss.  
  
They both pulled away, wrapped up in each other.  
  
"So, is that a yes?" Ryan asked.  
  
"You better believe it," Marissa said, as they went in for another kiss.  
  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"Awww, how romantic!"  
  
Ryan blushed, "Yeah, it was."  
  
"I hope you won't forget about me," I said dramatically.  
  
"I don't know," Ryan said, "You're up against some tough competition. But I bet I am too."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You seem to like Katie," He stated.  
  
"Yes, I do. She's really cool."  
  
"But she's not Summer," He said, reading my mind.  
  
I groaned, defeated. "I mean, I'm trying not to like her, but it's hard, you know? I've practically been in love with her since 3rd grade, and it's hard to get rid of those feelings so soon."  
  
Ryan looked at my and patted my shoulder, "Well, at least you're taking the first step to get over her."  
  
I chuckled, "Yeah, the funny thing of it is, though, is now that I'm trying to avoid her, I keep seeing her." I stood up and started walking out to my room. "Well, goodnight. Have pleasant dreams about Marissa."  
  
"You know I will," Ryan said.  
  
  
  
  
I hated Mondays. Something about them always made me uneasy. You just get used to a sleeping habit of waking up after the birds, but then Mondays come, and throw you off again.  
  
Katie left me 3 messages, all of them saying she had a good time and wanted to get together again soon. I don't know why, but I didn't feel like calling her back. I guess it doesn't really matter, though, because I'll see her today. Along with Summer…  
  
Marissa honked; she was driving to school today. She was waiting outside her car, waiting for Ryan, and ran up to him and gave him a kiss. Ryan dropped his books and put his arm around her, kissing her back.  
  
"Ewww. Please keep down the PDA's," I said, "I just ate breakfast!"  
  
Marissa gave me an annoyed look, and Ryan blushed, "Sorry, Seth."  
  
"Come on," Marissa said, nuzzling her head into Ryan's chest, "Let's get going."  
  
Marissa and Ryan climbed into the front seat, and I hopped into the back. We were almost to school, when Marissa missed the turn, but kept driving anyway.  
  
"Umm, Marissa," I said, "Is Ryan becoming a distraction, because you don't seem to notice we're going the wrong way?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," she said, "I forgot to mention, we're picking up someone."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Just then, my question was answered. We pulled up to the Robert's mansion.  
  
Marissa turned around with a guilty expression on her face, "Sorry," she said simply, "Umm I'll be right back." She patted Ryan's hand and got out of the car. She rang Summer's doorbell and was pulled inside briefly, then both girls walked out. Damn, why did Summer have to look so hot?   
  
The two girls were laughing, upon entering the car. Summer took a look in and sneered. She reluctantly got in the seat next to me. Marissa came in and started back up the car, and pulled out of the driveway.  
  
"So, Summer," she started, "That's a really cute shirt, where did you get it."  
  
"Hollister."  
  
"That's cool, maybe I could borrow it sometime?"   
  
"Sure."  
  
Marissa looked at me through the rear view mirror helplessly. She was trying to ease the tension, but it wasn't working all that well.  
  
"So, Cohen," Summer said suddenly, "How is that freak that you like to call your girlfriend?"  
  
"Katie is doing fine, thanks for asking," I replied, "And how is Mr. Beer Bong?"  
  
"Aaron? He is doing more than fine, just perfect actually."  
  
"Well that's just great," I said dryly.  
  
"Beyond great," Summer huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and looking out the window.  
  
"So, Summer-" Ryan started pleasantly, but was cut off.  
  
"Can it, Chino."  
  
  
  
We arrived at school early, so we decided to hang out outside before we had to go to class. Ryan and Marissa were walking slightly ahead. Summer was walking behind me, and I was somewhere in the middle.  
  
"Seth, wait up!"  
  
I turned around to see Katie. "Hey Katie."  
  
"Hey," she said, giving me a teasing kiss on the corner of my mouth. She was about to say something, when she noticed Summer. I saw a devilish twinkle in her eye as she leaned in, giving me a much more intense kiss then before.  
  
"Gross."  
  
"I'm sorry, Summer," Katie said innocently, "Is this bothering you?"  
  
"Of course, why wouldn't two freaks kissing bother me?"  
  
We came to a picnic table and everyone sat down. Katie hastily straddled me on my lap.  
  
"I had a lot of fun this weekend," she said, whispering in my ear and giving it a nibble.  
  
"Uh… yeah, me too."   
  
"Would you give it up?" Summer snapped.  
  
"You know what, Summer, if you can't handle it, I suggest you leave."  
  
"Why don't you leave, these aren't your friends."   
  
"Is Seth your friend?"  
  
She hesitated for a moment, "Yes…yes, as a matter of fact he is."  
  
Ryan almost spit out the water he was drinking. Marissa dropped her muffin, and I stared stupidly at Summer after her confession.  
  
"Oh right," Katie cackled, "Now he's your friend. How convenient; the moment he stops focusing all his attention on you, you want to be his friend."  
  
"That's not true," Summer said indignantly.  
  
"Say whatever you want, I'm going," she said. She turned to me and changed to a sweeter tone, "Meet me after first period, Seth." And with a final kiss, she was off.  
  
Katie breezed past Aaron, who was approaching our table.  
  
"Hey, Summer," He said, as he leaned to for a kiss.  
  
"Excuse me," she said, pushing him away and hurried off.  
  
Aaron looked confused, "What's wrong with her?"  
  
"For once, she's not getting what she wants," Marissa said.  
  
A/N: And yeah, Katie turned out to be kind of a bitch, didn't she? You know the drill, review!


	11. Hello Partner, Goodbye Katie

Chapter 11  
  
  
"Seth, hunny," Mom said, "You have a visitor at the door."  
  
I sighed. After about a good hour of dazing into space, I was finally able to start to study for my history test the next day, only to be interrupted. I shut my book forcefully and walked past Marissa and Ryan, who were snuggling on the couch.  
  
I walked into the foyer to see Katie chatting happily with my mom.  
  
"Hey, Seth," She greeted brightly, walking towards me and giving me a kiss, "I missed you at school. Where were you?"  
  
To be perfectly honest, I was trying to stay away from her. Quite frankly, I wasn't enjoying being around her anymore.  
  
"I was busy," I answered solemnly. My mom gave me a glare, as if saying to be more polite.  
  
"Well… since you're not too busy now, would you want to go some place to eat?"  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"Seth," Mom said, "You've been studying none stop, I think it would be a good idea for you to take a break."  
  
Katie looked at me expectantly.  
  
"I have a lot more to do," I said.  
  
"Well," Katie said, wrapping her arms around me tenderly, "I could help you…"  
  
I backed away from her when she started to kiss my neck. "Katie, really. I have a big test to study for. I'll see you tomorrow at school."  
  
Katie frowned. "Alright, Seth. Call me later?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
She gave me one more kiss before walking out, and shutting the door behind her.  
  
"What was that?" Mom asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about," she said pointedly, "Why were you acting so rude to her?"  
  
"I have to study."  
  
"Since when would you pick studying over a girl?" Mom asked.  
  
"Mom," I said, "I really don't want to talk about this right now."  
  
"Seth, is something bothering you?" she asked, concerned.  
  
"No! Nothing's wrong," I said, my voice rising.  
  
"Seth-"  
  
"Mom, I told you I didn't want to talk about it! Just leave me alone!"  
  
My mom looked a little shocked, and hurt at my outburst. I considered apologizing, but thought otherwise; I was too angry. Angry at Katie, for being so bitchy to Summer; angry at Summer for being so bitchy to me, angry at Aaron for just being himself. Hell, I was even angry at Ryan and Marissa for being so disgustingly happy.   
  
  
  
My eyes felt heavy as I was sitting in English class the next day. I was up all night thinking of a way to end things with Katie. But really, what was there to end? She wasn't my girlfriend, although she seemed to think otherwise.  
  
"Ms. Roberts?" the stern voice of Mr. Ronerdson droned, "Can you repeat what I just asked?"  
  
Summer whirled her head up, and she looked like a deer caught in the headlights.  
  
"Well…?" he said impatiently.  
  
Summer just gave him a blank look.  
  
"Just as I thought. Try to pay attention, Ms. Roberts. I know that deciding which color nail polish to wear with which outfit is important, but I think that learning about Hamlet will be a tad more crucial to your education."  
  
"Now," he said, walking up to the front board, "Who can tell me what the main conflict is the play?" His eyes roamed over the class. Finally, they stopped at me. "Mr. Cohen?"  
  
Damn, never read the play.  
  
"Umm, when Hamlet…" I started, taking my time. I looked around the room for an affable face; none. "Well, you see…"  
  
Mr. Ronerdson laughed wickedly, "Actually I don't see, would you care to elaborate?"  
  
"I didn't read the play," I said quietly, putting my head down.  
  
"Well, that will be a minor setback to do the required Hamlet project," he said dryly, "You will be paired up with Ms. Roberts. Maybe the two of you together can come up with something halfway decent to present to the class. As for the rest of you, pick your partners." He started to pass out packets to us. "The packets will explain the project in further detail; it will be due exactly a week from now."  
  
The bell rang and everyone scurried out of the classroom. Instead of heading for the door, Summer crept over to my desk.  
  
"Good job, Cohen."  
  
"Excuse me?" I asked defensively.  
  
"If you would have answered the question correctly, we wouldn't be having this delightful conversation," she said.  
  
"Me?" I asked, "If you would have paid attention in the first place, he wouldn't have called on me. Therefore, it's because of you we're speaking."  
  
Summer stomped her feet and pouted, knowing I had a point, "Whatever. Let's just get this done as soon as possible."  
  
"Sounds good to me," I agreed, "Is tonight okay? Or do you have a date with Drunk Boy?" I couldn't resist adding that in.  
  
Summer's eyes clouded, "I'm perfectly free. But wait, I won't get attacked by your psycho girlfriend for associating with you, will I?" She finished with her fake sweet tone.  
  
"First of all, she's not my girlfriend-"  
  
"Could have fooled me," Summer interrupted, "But continue on."  
  
"And second of all," I said, about to make a comment on how she wasn't physco, "She's, she's not my girlfriend," I finished lamely.  
  
A pleased smile graced Summer's pretty features, "Come to my house at five. We'll try to get this done in one day." With that, she walked out.  
  
I couldn't help but grin to myself; I was going over to Summer's house. I just had to face the fact: I'm in love with Summer, I may as well not abnegate myself.  
  
Although, as soon as I walked out, my grin quickly faded. Katie was standing at the doorway, looking rather pissed.  
  
"Why were you two in there? Alone?" She accosted.  
  
"We were talking about a project we're assigned to," I said monotone.  
  
She looked at my suspiciously, but then turned pleasant. "So, I hope you don't have any homework tonight, we should hang out at my place."  
  
"Listen, Katie," I said, "I don't know what you think we are, but whatever this is, it's not working for me."  
  
Katie backed away as if she was slapped, "Seth, you don't mean that."  
  
"I'm sorry, Katie. You're not the person I thought you were," I said softly.  
  
"Oh right," She said, almost yelling now, "Well you know why that is? It's because I'm not Summer!  
  
"Shhh," I said while touching her arm, in attempt to pacify her.  
  
"Don't touch me," She yelled and turned away, "Oh, and by the way, Summer will never like you, give it up already, it's pathetic."  
  
She had a good point. Summer probably won't ever return my feelings. Still, Katie and I weren't meant to be together, and I was relieved when she walked away.  
  
Just then, Summer and Aaron walked past me; Aaron with his arm around her shoulder, talking. Summer must have heard us, and sent me a compassionate look, and for some reason, took Aaron's arm off of her shoulder.  
  
Or maybe…there is still hope after all…  
  
  
A/N: Well, there ya go!! I'm thinking this story is almost done; only a few more chapters to go, but who knows, I might want to add some more. Anywho, please please please please review!!!


	12. The Roberts' House

Chapter 12

            The final bell rang, and I waited by Summer's locker to discuss the plan for tonight.   Only I wasn't the only one there.

            "Hey," Aaron said, nodding.

            I returned the gesture and tapped my feet impatiently.  Where was she?  The bell rang a while ago.

            "Waiting for anyone particular?"

            "Umm… yeah actually," I answered, "Summer."

            "Why?" Aaron asked suspiciously.

            "Project," I said simply.

            "Oh, alright."

            A few more minutes passed, and then Summer arrived.

            Aaron stepped forward and tried to go in for a kiss, but Summer shoved him away.

            "Move," she snapped at Aaron, "You're standing right in my way!"

            Aaron looked hurt, "What's wrong?"

            "I just need to get going, and you blocking my locker aren't helping much," Summer said.

            "Sorry."

            I coughed to make my presence known.  

            Summer whirled around, "What, Cohen?"

            "Have you forgotten about our project?" I asked, "Remember, you wanted to get it done as soon as possible?" I said, mimicking it in her way.

            "I thought we agreed on five," Summer said pointedly, "I didn't mean for you to come get me like now, right when the bell rings."

            "I'm sorry, Summer, why don't I just come back in about five minutes, will that be better?"

            She sighed in exasperation and turned to Aaron.

            "Aaron, Seth is coming over today.  I guess he's driving, is that right?" She asked me.

            "I guess so," I agreed, "I mean; we can walk if you want…"

            "That's quite alright," Summer replied sarcastically.

            "Alright, so let's go."

            Aaron leaned in for a kiss, but Summer, not noticing, strolled on by.

            "Bye," he muttered quietly.

            We approached the Land Rover on the passenger's side.  Summer reached to upon the door, but I beat her to it.

            "Your chariot awaits."

            Summer rolled her eyes, "Suave, Cohen, very suave."

            "I try," I said grinning.

            A small smile escaped Summer's shinny pink lips as she climbed in.

            I skipped around to the driver's side and hopped in. 

            "Want any music?" I asked.

            Summer shook her head, "I don't care to repeat the Mexico road trip from hell," 

            "Ok then," I said.  Pulling out of the parking lot, I started to tap my fingers on the wheel and hum a song that had been in my head for a while.  Summer sat close to the door, peering out the window watching the as the scenery passed by.

            "So…" I said, trying to break the silence.

            "Why did you break up with Katie?" Summer asked suddenly.

            I sighed.  Did Summer really want me to answer?  

            I looked over at her, and that was enough; her worst fears must have been confirmed.

            "Oh," Summer said, somewhat timidly.  She took a breath and changed her tone, "Well she was a major bitch anyway."

            "Yeah," I said indifferently.

            The rest of the drive was spent mostly in silence as we made our way to Summer's house.

            "That's weird," Summer commented, "The cars are here; my parents aren't supposed to be back from Italy for a week."

            "Guess they're home early."

            Summer huffed, "Way to point out the obvious."

            I clicked my tongue, "How can such a sweet girl be so sour?"

            "That made no sense," Summer replied sardonically, "I'm never sweet."

            That wasn't completely true.  There were times when Summer was sweet: how worried she was about Marissa, and even giving the squirrel her lunch.  I unfastened my seatbelt and turned my body towards hers.  Looking into her eyes, I said sincerly,  "Sweet, sour, it doesn't matter; you're perfect the way you are."

            Our eyes were locked, and the beginnings of a smile peeked on the corner of Summer's mouth.

            "We should get out now," she suggested hastily, breaking the moment.

            "Oh… sure," I said, "Let's hit the books!"

            "Summer!"  An overly made up women in her early 30's exclaimed, throwing her arms around a startled Summer.

            "Nancy, hi," Summer said, somewhat uncomfortable.

            An older gentlemen, who I assumed was her father, came into the kitchen buried behind a newspaper.

            "How's my Sweet Pea?" He asked, also giving her a hug.

            "I'm great, daddy," Summer said.

            "And who's this fine young man?" Mr. Roberts asked.

            "Daddy, this is Seth.  Seth, this is my dad, Tim."

            "Nice to meet you, sir," I said politely, extending my hand to him.

            He grasped it firmly and said, "Nice to meet you too."

            The older women walked up to me, and seemed to be undressing me with her eyes. 

            "And Seth, this is my step mom, Nancy,"

            "Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you," I said, also offering my hand.

             She shook it, and then started going up my chest, which caused me to squirm uncomfortably.

             "Good choice, Summer," she whispered loudly

            Summer turned beat red.  "Uh… no," she started, "Seth is just.."

            "We're just working on a project, ma'm," I said, filling it in.

            "Oh, that's a shame, I would love to see more of you," Nancy said seductively.  With that, she winked at me and exited.

            "It was nice meeting you, Seth," Tim said, "Hope to see more of you."

            "Goodbye, sir," I said to his retreating back, as he followed his wife out of the kitchen.

            "They seem…. friendly," I commented.

            "Sure, they _seem _like that," Summer said sordidly, "That's just because you're here."  She laughed bitterly, "They are they two fakest people in all of Newport, believe it or not."

            "I'm sorry, I didn't know…"

            "Just watch, in minutes my dad will accuse Nancy of cheating on him, and she will start bitching about one thing or another, and the screaming match will go on and on," she rambled, clenching her fists.

            "Um… we can go somewhere else, if you want," I suggested.

            "No," she stated, "God, I sound like such a baby."  She laughed lightly and straightened her hair, looking at her reflection in the stainless steal refrigerator.

            "So," she started more cheerfully, "Let's go up to my room and get started."

            "Uh wait.  Did I hear this right," I stuttered, "We're going to _your room?"_

            "Cohen, get a grip."

            "So, basically, Act III is about…"

            I was interrupted by a loud, low yell, followed by a slightly high one.  There was stomping, shouting, and not to mention, profanity that could be heard.

            Summer wasn't joking.  We had hardly had anything done due to the bickering of her parents.

            Summer slammed her book shut.  "That's it," she said, "I need to take care of something, I'll be back in a few minutes."  She walked to the direction of her door and opened it.  "Oh… and don't touch anything."  She said before walking out to the hallway towards the stairs.

            I.  Was.  Alone.  In.  Summer's.  Room.  The very room she slept in, I'm sure not entirely by herself.  The room where she gets dressed, puts on make up… everything.

            My wandering eyes landed on her bed.  It looked so soft, a lavender comforter on top of matching silk sheets.  There were plush pillows by the headboard, and a few stuffed animals laying on top of the king size bed.

            Tempted, I sat down on Summer's bed.  It was like sitting on a cloud; the bed molded to my body.  I lay down and my head struck the pillow, and I inhaled the flowery scent of Summer's shampoo.

            On her nightstand, was a picture.  The picture looked strangely familiar to me.

            Mrs. Baker… Summer in a ballerina costume… second grade… me as Simba from the Lion King.

            I smiled at the fond memory.  Summer still had a picture of the second grade Halloween party.  In the picture was Summer and Marissa, who had their arms around each other, Luke was in it also, along with Holly, and a few other people.

            I was also in it.  Only I was by myself, staring at Summer.  Well, I guess I've made some progress.  I've actually talked to her, but the staring still continues.

            Where was Summer?  She had been gone a while, so I decided to look for her.

            "Summer?" I called down the hallway.

            Okay, she's not here.  I walked down the steps stealthily, trying to evade her screaming parents.

            I called for her quietly a few more times; nothing.  Deciding there was no where else she could be, I opened the backdoor.  Summer had some nice property; a pool close to the house and a sandy beach, with good shore, only a few hundred yards away.

            Soft sobs could be heard, followed by brief sniffles.  Summer?

            Summer was huddled up in a lawn chair, quietly crying to herself.

            I carefully walked closer, not wanting to disturb her.

            She sniffled a few times and looked up at me with teary eyes.

            "Seth..."

A/N: Well, there ya go!!  That's about all I could squeeze out, hope ya like!  Please please please make me happy and drop a lil ole review! 


End file.
